


The Best Sweater Money Could Buy

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Recall, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Emily has a wicked plan in motion. Today is the first Sunday of Spring, which makes it spring cleaning day. It’s something that has been pencilled into the calendar for the years they’ve been together, so Emily knows that Lena knows it’s happening, especially given she’s mentioned it several times this past week. Lena responded with hums and nods—though knowing Lena she probably wasn't listening—but Emily will make no exception.Emily knows that getting Lena to pick up her dishes as she makes her way into the kitchen for another cup of tea is like asking water to not be wet, butoh, Emily has an excellent incentive at play.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	The Best Sweater Money Could Buy

**Author's Note:**

> sliding in my offering to femfeb with this fic with hours to go to the end of the month. i had grand plans for this month but life is a fickle thing. 
> 
> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie/status/1145549773270736896?s=20), though the idea got decidedly hornier as time went on.

Emily hates seeing Lena like this.

Lena has been a ball of misery since Overwatch was shut down three months ago. Rightly so—Overwatch was her life and she gave it everything she had and then some—but it’s starting to drag on and Emily is getting worried. 

Emily has tried everything to brighten Lena's mood—taking Lena to her favourite restaurants, taking her to the countryside, staying in and watching a good thriller while indulging in a tub of ice cream. Lena says she’s fine, but she’s _not_ and she refuses to accept it. 

The _only_ thing that remotely got Lena close to her usual self was when they visited Winston. They reminisced, talked about the good old days, toasted to what could have been if it didn’t turn to shit. It lifted Lena’s spirits and kept them up for a week, but then she came crashing down like a house of cards. 

And that’s where Lena sits now, playing the umpteenth game of solitaire with physical playing cards on the coffee table. The couch and surrounding area are almost like a biohazard zone, with numerous unfinished cups of tea going back at least a day, empty chip bowls, a stack of plates, and breadcrumbs from her jam sandwiches littered everywhere. Lena’s slept on that couch for the last week, napping during the day and staying awake at night. She hasn’t showered in _days_ , she hasn’t gone outside, despite Emily’s attempts to get her out of the apartment.

But, Emily has a _wicked_ plan in motion. Today is the first Sunday of Spring, which makes it spring cleaning day. It’s something that has been pencilled into the calendar for the years they’ve been together, so Emily knows that Lena knows it’s happening, especially given she’s mentioned it several times this past week. Lena responded with hums and nods—though knowing Lena she probably wasn't listening—but Emily will make no exception. 

Emily knows that getting Lena to pick up her dishes as she makes her way into the kitchen for _another_ cup of tea is like asking water to not be wet, but _oh_ , Emily has an excellent _incentive_ at play. 

The sweater arrived the other day; thankfully Lena was too into solitaire to even notice the delivery woman had been by. It’s baby pink, more revealing than the model in the picture. Emily is small in size and stature, and it was a gamble picking the ‘petite’ size, but she’d rather it be on the smaller side than too big and baggy. 

The soft wool fits snug around her skin. It’s a turtleneck sweater, it splits off into two thin strips which barely contain her boobs. Rejoining at her hips, it _just_ covers her nethers. It’s low cut at the back, the fabric covers most of her bum while also showing off the barest hints of her cheeks. 

Emily can’t help but smile at her reflection, turning around and looking at herself from over her shoulder—it’s _hotter_ than she ever thought. 

So much so, her entire groin tingles. It’s partly because she's hotly anticipating Lena's reaction. But mostly, it has been a while since they’ve been intimate, with Lena such as she is, Emily didn’t want to push her into sex. She suggested, of course, but Lena’s apathy is strong. 

Emily ties up her hair in a high ponytail—she _is_ intending to clean, after all—and tousles it; Lena likes it fluffy like that. With a final, affirmative nod to her reflection, she leaves the room, making her way into the living room, past Lena and side-eyeing her to see if she notices, but of course, she’s absorbed in that game of solitaire. Continuing into the kitchen, Emily isn’t dismayed—Lena has the entire day to spot her. 

Standing in front of the kitchen sink, Emily stares at the pile of dishes and sighs. These are only from last night, and in the span of ten hours, there are at least six cups and five plates. The only thing Emily _isn’t_ worried about is the fact that Lena is keeping fed and hydrated.

With another sigh, she loads the dishes into the dishwasher. 

“Hey, you making tea?” Lena calls out. “I’d love another.”

Emily can’t help but smile as a wave of giddiness crashes into her like a wave. She bets she looks _amazing_ bent over the dishwasher, and Lena would cop a fantastic eyeful if she were to peer in now. 

“No,” Emily calls back, unmoving. “It’s spring cleaning day, remember? We can have tea later.”

When she’s met with silence, Emily chances a glance over her shoulder. Lena’s not in the doorway. Standing upright, she leans over a bit to peer into the living room, and Lena is still head down, analysing the cards. 

Another sigh and she places the last two mugs on the top shelf. 

She stares at the mostly full dishwasher. The anticipation of Lena seeing her dressed like this is starting to eat away at her. Emily can feel just how turned on she is, and her fingers twitch at the thought of rubbing between her legs. She might have the entire day to tease Lena but she wants Lena to see her _now_. 

“Can you bring in your dishes?” Emily asks. “They’ll be enough to put the dishwasher on.”

“In a minute.”

“Okay.”

Utterly giddy, Emily takes to wiping down every available surface in the kitchen to keep from giving in and playing with herself in the kitchen while she waits. Staying bent over at ridiculous angles for when Lena _does_ hop in, Emily cleans the bench, the cupboard doors, the front of the dishwasher, and the fridge doors. A glance at the time on the oven shows _ten_ minutes have passed since she asked Lena to bring in her dishes, and the doorway is _still_ empty. 

This might be harder than she thought. 

But still, Lena _will_ have to come in here eventually—she’ll get peckish soon enough. 

Shifting her focus to the dining table, Emily removes the vase containing the wilted flowers from their anniversary, leaving them in the laundry room sink for now—there’s no way she’s going outside to drop them into the garden bin dressed like this. She takes the placemats, placing them in the laundry hamper, and wipes down the table and chairs. 

As she rinses the washcloth in the sink, another fifteen minutes have passed. 

She looks at the vase, and is hit with a realisation. She empties the water, washes it clean and dries it quickly. Taking a shaky, nervous breath, she heads back into the living area. 

Lena is looking between the cards on the table and the one in her hand. She doesn’t glance up, not as Emily stands in front of the cabinet, not as she opens the door. The vase goes on the top shelf, it’s too high for her to reach it safely, she usually needs a chair for getting things up and down from that shelf. Lena, though, has a bit more height over her and can reach it without a chair.

Emily grunts and sighs, intentionally failing to get the vase back on the shelf. 

Lena, annoyingly, doesn’t take the bait.

“Hey, can you help me with this?”

“Just leave it th—”

Emily knows she has Lena, she doesn’t even need to look over her shoulder to know. She also doesn’t need to know that standing on her toes, arms outstretched to get the vase back on the shelf, that it’s revealing more of her ass. 

Still, she stands flat on the ground with a sigh, placing the vase on the bottom shelf. 

“It’s here when you’re ready,” Emily says, walking out of the living room and back into the kitchen without so much as a glance to Lena. 

Focusing her attention on the pantry, she starts at the second to the bottom shelf, bending over _utterly_ obscenely. She doesn’t do anything, just pretends to sort the cans, and as she hears the taps from the ensuite running, she _knows_ Lena is at least on the move. 

Considering she has a little bit of time, Emily pulls out cans and places them on the bench. The water stops when the shelf is half empty, and as she moves the last of the cans, she sees Lena on the corner of her eye, standing in the doorway. Emily ignores her, bending over seductively, as she reaches into the back of the pantry. Her legs are spread, just a little, and if she’s lucky she will look utterly _divine_ from the back. 

Emily doesn’t move, the ball is in Lena's court now. After a moment, she hears the shuffle of socked feet on tile, and dipping her eyes, she sees Lena standing behind her. Taking a shuddering breath, excitement and horniness roil through Emily. It takes so much restraint to not spread her legs further apart and touch herself, truly give Lena a show. 

“What on _Earth_ are you wearing?”

“New sweater,” Emily says, sticking her ass out a little more. She glances over her shoulder smirking at Lena who is staring _right_ between her legs. “Do you like it?”

Lena’s eyes meet hers, and she stalks forward. Both hands settle on her waist, and ever so slowly, she drags them down her hips, onto her thighs, and back up again. Emily bites her lip, she feels herself quiver. She's _longed_ for Lena to touch her like this, and it feels like absolute heaven. So much so, that if Lena keeps this up, she might come.

A _violent_ shiver cascades down Emily’s spine as Lena’s hands settle on her ass. She gasps as one hand moves lower still, and she can't stop herself from whimpering when Lena rubs her clit gently. 

“It’s a little impractical,” Lena murmurs. 

Emily hums, rocking her hips. “I think it’s fine.”

Lena massages her entrance, and Emily moans when Lena does when her finger slips inside her. “Fuck,” Lena groans. She penetrates, slow, and after a moment, pushes in with a second finger. 

Emily holds onto the shelf tight, her eyes flutter closed. _Fuck_ , she has missed the feeling of Lena’s fingers inside her. Hell, she's missed the feeling of _anything_ inside her that wasn't her own fingers. 

“If it’s fine,” Lena says, kissing between Emily's shoulder blades, “then why am I here, fingering you instead of helping you _tidy?_ ”

“You’re off the couch, aren’t you?”

Lena stops, just for a moment, then she penetrates harder, faster. “This was intentional.”

Looking over her shoulder, Emily winks. “Surprise.”

Lena smirks back, pulling her fingers out quickly. It takes _all_ of Emily’s effort not to needily whimper at the loss. Emily's distracted quick enough as Lena paws at her hips, turning her around, and the moment she’s leaning against the shelves, Lena drops to her knees. 

Emily moans the second she feels Lena’s tongue lick against her seam. She spreads her apart with two fingers and cups the back of Emily’s calf, and Emily lifts her leg, hooking it over Lena’s shoulder. 

Like the tease she is, Lena presses soft kisses to Emily's inner thigh, each one has molten heat pooling in her core. She's slow, almost like she's exploring her for the first time. As much as Emily wants to enjoy it, it's _teasing_ and leaves her _desperately_ wanting Lena's lips and tongue and fingers working her apart. 

The first little kiss against her clit feels like a punch to the gut, but the moment Lena sucks on the hardened bud, Emily moans, grasping the shelf tight. Her elbow knocks against a couple of bottles, they clink together loudly. 

“Shit— _fuck!_ ” Emily cups the back of Lena’s head as Lena runs her tongue fast over her clit. She feels so fucking good, and she realises now just how much she missed this intimacy with Lena. “Fuck, Lena, fuck,” she mutters, breathless, as Lena slips her fingers inside her again. "You feel so good."

Lena looks up at her, eyes narrowed. Emily sees it for the statement that it is. 

“Don’t give me that look, this _wasn’t_ intentional.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Lena replies, sitting back. Her hand remains firmly in place between her legs, penetrating slowly. She reaches into her hoodie pocket, pulling out the black silken bag containing their dildo and Emily utterly _quivers_ in anticipation. 

The frown doesn’t drop from Lena’s face, and Emily can see just how much Lena’s judging her right now. 

“Well, not _right_ away,” Emily says. “Figured it’d be a slow burn at least, maybe you’d watch from afar, getting hornier and hornier as the day goes on, eventually dragging me to bed once we were done cleaning.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. 

Emily rolls her eyes. “Fine. I needed you to see me as soon as possible because seeing myself dressed like this got me worked up and I _needed_ you.”

Lena takes a breath and holds it, and after a moment, lets it go in a rush. “I know it’s been a while cause I’m going through stuff, but this…” With her other hand, Lena reaches up, pulling the left side of the sweater aside and exposing her breast. She bites her lip, Emily catches her eyes flutter as she takes it in her hand. “It had me forgetting what the hell I was moping about, honestly.”

“That’s a good thing, I suppose,” Emily murmurs, taking the dildo from Lena’s hand so she can play with her chest. “I just wanted to give you a little distraction.”

“It’s worked,” Lena says, pushing the other side of the sweater away and cupping her breasts. She breathes out, ragged, as her fingers swipe across Emily’s pierced nipple. “I’ve fucking missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Emily whispers. 

Lena stands pressing her body to Emily’s and kissing her softly. Emily all but melts, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck and keeping her close. When she feels the soft slide of Lena’s tongue against hers, tastes that telltale toothpaste mint, she can’t help but smile.

“You brushed your teeth for me,” she murmurs against Lena’s lips, refusing to part from her. 

“It’d been a while,” Lena replies, her hand drags down her body again, settling between her legs. Her fingers slide back inside Emily, and Emily sighs contently. Her hand tightens around the dildo, and as much as she’s enjoying this rekindling of their love life, all Emily wants now is to be fucked, hard and fast.

“Bend me over the bench,” Emily says, breathless. 

Lena pulls back, looking at her with a mischievous little glint in her eye. “Where we make food?”

“I _need_ you, Lena, and I don’t want to walk to the bedroom.” Emily holds the dildo in front of her. “And it seems you had a similar idea, otherwise you’d’ve dragged me back there instead of bringing this out here.”

A sly smirk spreads on Lena’s lips, she takes the bag from Emily and stands back. “Naughty, naughty,” she says, flicking her head to the bench. 

Emily doesn’t take her eyes off Lena as she crosses the kitchen, sweeping the cans aside. She rests against the bench, watching Lena undress, dropping her clothes on the floor. She opens the bag and Emily tugs her closer, kneading a breast while massaging her clit. Lena’s _wet_ , Emily’s fingers are _coated_ in her juices and she hasn’t even pushed inside her. 

Lena makes quick work with connecting the dildo to the harness, she places the remote on the bench behind Emily. She lines the one side of the dildo at her entrance, Emily places her hand on top of Lena’s as she pushes it inside her, and watches her face as her eyes flutter. Emily keeps her hand on the toy, moving it in slow circles. 

“Stop,” Lena says, eyes heavy-lidded as she secures the harness. “It’s been a while.”

Emily can’t help but grin. “I know it has," she teases.

“Turn around,” Lena orders. 

“Yes ma’am,” Emily replies, turning, leaning against the bench on her forearms. She spreads her legs, Lena approaches, rubbing the dildo against her. She closes her eyes, enjoying this teasing, but the moment Lena pushes in Emily's entire body tenses. The dildo feels _incredible_ after this dry spell, and every glorious inch practically has her toes curling. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna last long,” Lena says, grinding against her. One hand remains on her hip, the other gripping the lip of the bench to tightly her knuckles are white.

“Me either.”

Lena rolls her hips. “Vibration?”

“No,” Emily replies, shaking her head. She takes hold of Lena’s hand, weaving their fingers together. Each moan, every whimper and gasp from Lena has Emily swimming in pure pleasure. Feeling Lena’s skin against hers, the caress of her breaths against her ear, the tightness of her grip, Emily has missed _everything_ about Lena. 

Lena kisses the crook of Emily's neck, her hands slide up to her breasts, kneading and squeezing. Emily moans as the pressure reaches critical mass, she reaches behind her, taking Lena's hair in a handful. 

“Lena,” she moans, as her toes curl, as her back arches. 

Lena moans with her, thrusting roughly before slowing to a grind. She dots kisses along Emily's jawline, her hips rock minutely. Emily's nose brushes against her forehead and Lena looks at her with those chestnut brown eyes. Smiling, Emily cups her face and kisses her.

When Lena pulls away, Emily can see a thousand words ready to be spilt, but she remains silent. Lena doesn’t need to say anything, no apologies, no gratitude, _nothing_ about her behaviour over the last three months. It doesn’t matter.

“Suppose I clean up and help you with the rest of the flat,” Lena says eventually, smiling softly. 

“Yeah, I should dress in something a little more appropriate.” Emily bites her lip as Lena pulls out. 

“Nuh-uh.” Lena smirks slyly. “I want you to clean the house from top to bottom dressed like _that_. I’m going to fuck you over the course of the day when it gets too much. Eat you out on the couch, tease you with the bullet vibe when we tackle the bathroom.”

Emily levels Lena with a just as sly smirk. "As long as I get to have my way with you in the bedroom."

“Oh, you’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
